


Epilogue (The Journey Begins)

by kradam_12321 (kay_elizabeth_roxx)



Series: I Can't Quit You Baby [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_elizabeth_roxx/pseuds/kradam_12321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam Lambert has a surprise, and Kris Allen asks the dreaded "after graduation" question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue (The Journey Begins)

“The bell's gonna ring in, like, twenty seconds,” Kris murmured against Adam's mouth, and Adam smiled, leaning against the row of lockers behind him and tightening his arm around Kris' waist.

  
 

“Don't worry, baby. I've got the art of charming my homeroom teacher down,” Adam grinned, thumb rubbing circles against Kris' jaw as he pulled him in for another soft kiss, and Kris giggled.

  
 

“Yeah, well, I don't,” Kris responded, but relaxed into Adam's arms anyway, pressing another series of sweet pecks to his lips.

  
 

“You know,” Adam mused, hand curled against Kris' lower back, “I used to hate it when my friends did this with their girls in the hallway. I guess that makes me a hypocrite.”

  
 

“Your hypocrisy is fine with me,” Kris murmured with a quirk of his lips, eyelashes lowering as he stretched up to meet his mouth.

  
 

Just then the bell rang, and Adam paused, chuckling. “Damn.”

  
 

“Get to class, lover boys!” a familiar voice good-naturedly commanded, accompanied by a poke to Kris' side, and they both turned to see Allison rushing away, giggling as she went.

  
 

Adam laughed a little, then pulled Kris close, kissing his face, then his mouth. Stragglers were filtering by, but for the most part they paid the two boys no attention. After that _very_ conspicuous kiss on the football field, it had become old news relatively quickly. The people who had a problem with it kept it mostly to themselves, and when a cruel word did come their way, it didn't seem all that difficult to shrug off anymore. He and Kris had everything they needed.

  
 

“I'll see you later,” Kris said, and Adam nodded, kissing the palm of his hand.

  
 

“Okay, baby,” Adam agreed, lips curving up a little. “And oh—I have something to ask you about after school, by the way.”

  
 

“All right,” Kris replied, stretching up onto his tip-toes to press a kiss to his cheek before hitching his backpack over his shoulder and heading off to homeroom.

  
 

~

  
 

“So, what did you want to ask me?” Kris asked, dumping his backpack onto Adam's bed before flopping down himself. Adam perched on the edge of the bed beside him, running his fingers lightly through his hair.

  
 

“Mmm,” Kris sighed, eyes slitted as he leaned into the touch, arching his neck. “Don't distract me.”

  
 

“Sorry,” Adam giggled, pulling back his hand. “You're hair is just _really_ soft.”

  
 

“ _Anyway,”_ Kris grinned, sitting up, “What were you talking about in school?”

  
 

“Oh, that,” Adam said, nonchalantly, playing with Kris' fingers. “I was just wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me.”

  
 

Adam bit his lip and waited, fighting back a smile at the blank look on Kris' face—he'd intentionally downplayed asking him, because he knew there would be no way Kris would agree to go to such a thing if he knew it was going to be a big production.

  
 

“Prom?” Kris repeated, raising his dark puppy eyes up to meet Adam's. “Well, I don't know.... That's only in a week, right? I wasn't even going to go.... I don't have anything to wear or—”

  
 

“We can get you a tux rental no problem,” Adam said, waving a dismissive hand before leaning down to give him a kiss. “C'mon, baby. It'll be fun. I'm sure Alli and Matt and them are all going, too.”

  
 

He paused, pressing down onto his sweet lips again. “I'll dance with you all night.”

  
 

“Well...I guess that would be fun,” Kris agreed, grinning at the look of triumph that broke over Adam's face. “Ah, dang. I made that too easy for you.”

  
 

“Playing hard-to-get is overrated,” Adam replied, leaning down over him and resting his weight on his elbows as Kris settled onto his back, looking up at him with warm eyes.

  
 

“You've already got me, anyway,” Kris said, looking only a little bit shy, and Adam leaned down further, Kris wrapping an arm securely around his neck as they kissed.

  
 

Adam's hands were at the waistband of Kris' pants, fingering the button, by the time they heard the front door open, followed by a loud greeting by Kris' mom. Kris giggled, pulling back from Adam's clinging lips to look fondly up at him.

  
 

“Looks like that's our cue to go tell her about the prom,” Kris said, accepting one last deep, playful kiss before rising and taking Adam's hand.

  
 

~

  
 

The night of the prom, Adam stared at himself critically in the mirror, fixing his hair. He straightened his jacket, perking up at the sound of a light knock on his bedroom door. Kris had insisted they get dressed at their own houses—Adam wasn't sure if he was being bashful or just enjoyed keeping him in suspense.

  
 

Adam opened it with a wide smile, faltering into wide-eyed shock. Kris' eyes briefly met his before dropping away again, lips pulling sideways as he nervously raised a hand to his head.

  
 

“Is.... Is there something wrong with my hair?” Kris uncertainly asked, patting it gingerly. “It wouldn't do _anything;_ I had to—“

  
 

“Oh my god, come here,” Adam interrupted, wrapping an arm around his back and pressing their lips together.

  
 

“Mmpf,” Kris said, stumbling a little. He gripped at Adam's shoulders, sighing softly as they kissed.

  
 

Adam nuzzled at his cheek once they parted, smiling. “You look absolutely fantastic.”

  
 

Kris grinned back, cheeks a little flushed. “Likewise.”

  
 

“I'm considering just keeping you here,” Adam murmured, pleased, and Kris laughed, stepping away but twining their fingers together at their sides.

  
 

“Come on. I didn't go through all this trouble to stay at home,” Kris reminded him, and Adam sighed in mock disappointment, pressing a quick peck to his cheek.

  
 

“All right,” Adam agreed, leading his boyfriend down the stairs, eyes glued to his profile, glowing with happiness.

  
 

Adam found both his and Kris' parents assembled in the living room, their mothers cooing and exclaiming as they entered. They endured a few minutes of fussing over ties and jackets, and many pictures and cheek kisses, before they were ushered out the door with a chorused goodbye.

  
 

Adam opened the car door for Kris before sliding into the driver's seat, starting it up. They'd felt no compulsion to rent a limo or anything like that—Adam may have secretly enjoyed the glitz of prom, but even _he_ thought that a tad bit excessive.

  
 

“Alli's meeting us there?” Adam asked, and Kris nodded, smiling a little.

  
 

“She's going with Matt,” Kris reported, taking the hand Adam offered him and giggling a little at his noise of surprise. “I know; I thought he liked Megan too. But he asked Allison yesterday. She said he was redder than any tomato she's ever seen.”

  
 

“That's sweet,” Adam laughed—he could imagine Matt losing his cool over a crush.

  
 

The line of traffic heading into the high school slowly filtered into the parking lot, and Adam grabbed a space, taking Kris' hand and walking into the building.

  
 

Every eye in the lobby was on them, and the photographers at the door seemed a little lost, unsure of what to do with them. Adam giggled a little and brushed right by, heading inside and glancing around.

  
 

The theme was Night on the Town, and the dance floor was surrounded by a semi-circle of black curtains, yellow lights strung all about. Tables were scattered about in the wider area, ringed with people holding glasses of bright red punch. It...yeah, it was tacky and it was high school, but it was fucking _amazing_ to take Kris' hand and walk through it all, headed towards a familiar figure in the crowd. 

  
 

Allison was sitting with Matt in the back, laughing about something. Adam held back a laugh himself, smile twitching on his lips—Matt did indeed look a little nervous, staring uncertainly at Allison's hand, as if he wanted to take it.

  
 

“Hey, guys!” Allison excitedly greeted, looking up at them with big, mascara-enhanced eyes. She looked stunning in the baby-blue gown she'd picked out; it went surprisingly well with her bright red hair.

  
 

“Hi,” Kris smiled, leaning in against Adam's shoulder. “What's going on?”

  
 

“I think the DJ is just about to start up,” Alli replied, looking across the room to the dance floor, and, just on cue, a dance beat began pulsing from the large speakers.

  
 

“Ahh,” she smiled, as people began heading for the floor. “Let's go dance, guys! What's the point of prom if you can't get all sweaty dancing?”

  
 

“But I don't d—“ Matt started, silenced when Alli grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

  
 

“We should probably follow,” Adam giggled, pressing a kiss to his temple, and Kris nodded, grinning up at him.

  
 

Neither of them had any clue how to dance, but they eventually figured out their own rhythm with Matt and Allison, bouncing around to the dance tracks. Eventually, Megan and Anoop, who had also come together, joined them as well, widening their circle.

  
 

An hour and a half or so in, Adam and Kris paused for another punch break, Adam leaning his hip against the nearest table as Kris straightened his tie. He'd been told by yet another cheerleader, on his way to get drinks, that he and Kris made an adorable couple. Adam figured Kris made up the “adorable” part—he was looking incredibly sweet right now, his hair a little tousled, lips stained red from the punch.

  
 

The music was beginning to wind down from its fevered techno pitch now, and Adam looked down at Kris, knowing it was time to put the second part of his plan into action. He wouldn't have lived down missing the last big shebang of his high school career, but now he wanted to be alone with his boyfriend, to hug him close and talk for a while.

  
 

“Hey, baby,” Adam said, once Kris had fixed his tie and stood again. He drew him into a hug, embracing him loosely. “What do you think about getting out of here?”

  
 

Kris looked up at him, a little surprised. “But they haven't announced the Prom King and Queen yet. And aren't you up for nomination?”

  
 

“Yeah,” Adam confirmed, leaning down to talk into his ear over the music. “But I really don't care who wins. And, if I did, I wouldn't want my first and only slow dance of the night being wasted on the Queen.”

  
 

He paused, pecking him softly on the lips. “I have somewhere I want to take you. Do you mind? I mean, we can stay if you'd rather.”

  
 

“Nah,” Kris said, big brown eyes shining warmly as he looked up at him. “Let's go.”

  
 

“Okay,” Adam smiled as Matt and Allison joined them, holding their drinks in one hand, the other hands entwined.

  
 

“You guys can't be done dancing,” Allison said, and Adam shook his head.

  
 

“We're gonna head out, actually,” Adam replied, and Allison's eyes widened.

  
 

“But Adam, you're—”

  
 

“I know,” Adam said, cutting her off and leaning in closer to speak to her. “And if I do happen to get called for it, just tell them that I...had somewhere to be.”

  
 

“Will do,” Allison smiled, understanding in her eyes, and Adam hugged her gratefully, saying his goodbye to Matt and waving across the room to Megan and Anoop.

  
 

Adam laid a hand on the small of Kris' back once he was finished saying his goodbyes, leading him out of the school and back to the car. He turned the key in the ignition, before leaning over to give Kris the softest of kisses.

  
 

“Do you mind if I keep our destination a secret 'till we get there?” Adam asked, and Kris shook his head.

  
 

“No,” he smiled, thumb brushing idly against the back of Adam's hand. “I love surprises.”

  
 

~

  
 

Kris raised an eyebrow when they turned onto the freeway, swiveling in his seat to look at Adam. Adam glanced over and caught his look, smiling a little.

  
 

“No, babe, it's not far at all,” Adam replied, anticipating his question. “20 minutes tops at this time of night.”

  
 

“'Kay,” Kris replied, holding the hand Adam had rested on his knee. He trusted Adam; he was content to sit back and enjoy the ride. He had no inkling of where they were going, not until he realized how near they were to the coast—he could hear the heavy din of the sea leaking in from Adam's open window.

  
 

True to his suspicions, Adam soon turned down a small road, pulling into a small parking lot bordering a wide swatch of beach. In the daytime, this area would be filled with tourists and lounging families, but this late in the evening, it was deserted.

  
 

Kris climbed out of the car while Adam retrieved something out of the trunk, smile creeping over his lips. The moon hung hazily high in the sky, its bright rays reflecting peacefully off the white sand and restless ocean waves.

  
 

“You like it?” Adam inquired, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

  
 

“Of course I do.... It's better at night,” Kris replied, and Adam smiled, taking his hand and leading him over to a small grouping of palm trees near the edge of the beach. They laid out the blanket Adam had brought, before settling down onto it, Adam automatically bringing his boyfriend into his arms.

  
 

Kris sighed, smiling contentedly up at the sky. The city lights all but obliterated the stars, but the thick half-moon shone brightly, commanding its domain. He liked it better here, with Adam. The dance was nice for a while, but this was intimate in a way that the high school gymnasium could never be.

  
 

“Just wanted to be with you for a while,” Adam murmured, nuzzling against his temple.

  
 

“I'm glad,” Kris said, turning a little in his arms. He laid his cheek against Adam's chest and closed his eyes, exhaling slowly, before looking up at him and smiling a little. “We never did get our slow dance, you know.”

  
 

“That can be remedied,” Adam thoughtfully replied. “As long as you don't mind the lack of music.”

  
 

Adam dragged him to his feet, then, and Kris laughed, stumbling into his arms.

  
 

“Adam,” Kris complained, when Adam wrapped his arms around his waist, “Come on. This is embarrassing—you can't slow dance without music!”

  
 

“Well, you asked for it,” Adam grinned, against his temple, and Kris smiled despite himself, wrapping his arms around Adam's neck and allowing him to sway them both to an unheard rhythm.

  
 

He felt a little ridiculous, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Instead, he just laid his head down against his boyfriend's chest, breaths slowing. They were just barely rocking side to side, Kris comfortable in Adam's warm embrace. It didn't take much deliberation for him to decide that he much preferred this to the dance—here Adam could just hold him, silently and peacefully.

  
 

“Are you excited for graduation?” Kris asked, his voice indecipherable, and Adam immediately paused, cupping his face in his hands. He must have heard the uncertainty in his voice—Kris knew he hadn't been able to contain the waver that lingered there.

  
 

“Oh, baby,” Adam murmured, kissing him slowly and deeply, just clinging to his lips. “Don't worry about that.”

  
 

“But—but what are you going to do?” Kris asked, tripping over his words. “Are, are you—”

  
 

“Kris,” Adam softly interrupted, shushing him with the softest of kisses to his forehead. “I don't know. I.... I don't think I want to pursue football any further. I just want to...get a job, and maybe even work on making some music. But, either way.... I'm not going anywhere. I only want to be where you are.”

  
 

The words quelled Kris' doubts, and he smiled into the kiss Adam gave him, running his fingers through short, red-blond hair. They were no longer just a secret desire, cramped and panting against cold lockers.

  
 

“Good,” Kris smiled, touching his lips. “Good.”


End file.
